


One Odd Day

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Archie Crossover, Fleetway, Footplay, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, request, sensitivity play, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: When searching for a Chaos Emerald in the new dimension Scourge calls home, he's attacked by an odd creature with a wicked sense of humor. But that's not the end of the bizarre circumstances...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, this one is so late! Sorry! Anyway, this was a request featuring tentacle vines, yaoi, mpreg, and Fleetway!Sonic and Fleetway!Super Sonic for silvershadowhawk over on Inkbunny!

A lone hedgehog was making his way through an unknown forest, easily batting away branches and tromping through tall grass and bushes. His fur was as green as the lichens on the trees, his eyes an icy blue. A black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders protected his arms from random branches and bugs, and a pair of red-rimmed shades were resting on top of his eyes. Those who knew him had no trouble remembering his name. Scourge, former king of Moebius and ex-leader of the Destructix.

“Feh… damn emerald… the hell did Blue send me clear out here for?” He muttered, his black and green shoes stomping down on branches. Half of him wanted to ask why he was even searching for anything, but he knew the answer to that. He still remembered how Finitevus had tricked him. He’d entered the doc’s lab, hearing about a safe alternative to the Anarchy Beryl that he could use to finally bring down Mobius Prime. But to his horror, all that was waiting for him was a trap.

The door had slammed shut, and he found the note of the doctor’s betrayal. He still wanted to punch that echidna’s face in for saying he had ‘better pawns’ and that Moebius didn’t ‘need a king anymore.’ Then he’d been sucked into a Warp Ring, and he found himself in this fucked-up version of Mobius. A world where Robotnik used to be a good guy. A world where the Chaos Emeralds were dangerous, and Sonic was actually not some goody-goody in the conventional sense. He was an angry, stressed-out, and somewhat depressed hero with a lot of issues and a strong desire to fix the problems he’d been dealt.

In ways, this Sonic reminded him a bit of himself. Days had turned into weeks and then months, and he was practically a member of the family. It was odd in a way. They paid attention to him, didn’t really bother him with nonsense, and he actually felt… loved. The thought brought a slight smile to his face, but he was still annoyed that he was the one playing Emerald Hunter. He hated the way those things felt, so unstable and freaky compared to the ones on Mobius Prime.

He could sense it was close, though, so he steeled his nerves and kept moving. All the while, he was unaware of the plant life seeming to creep along in areas. He never felt the pair of eyes watching him from afar, gauging his every move. Nor did he hear the somewhat interested hum of what lurked in the trees.

His trek through the unfamiliar forest took about ten minutes, his Chaos Sense pinging the closer he got to the gem. It got more intense as he walked up to a larger oak tree, like a strobe light, and he looked up to see the blue Chaos Emerald up above.

“There we go…” he easily hopped up to grab the jewel, laughing at the ease it took. “Heh, that was more walking than anything! No bots, no…” His bragging was cut off as a vines shot out of seemingly nowhere, making him lose the emerald. “What the hell?!”

He tried to curl into a spin dash, only to have his legs yanked out from under him, and his wrists were tied together by a thick vine. ‘I do NOT like being handcuffed, thank you!!’ he thought bitterly, struggling to break free. The green hedgehog was then forced into a rather humiliating position, his legs spread eagle while his forearms hit the dirt. Another vine wrapped around his head, avoiding his spines, and made him stare straight ahead.

“Fucking… leggo of me you stupid—yah!!”

Another one—just how many were there anyway?!—began to rub at a very private place. His face turned deep red almost instantly, unable to ignore how soft and wet it felt against his groin. More and more vines crept out from somewhere, he couldn’t tell where, securely wrapping around his gloves, shoes, anywhere they could.

“Tentacle vines…?” he groaned, feeling his balls emerging as the vine rubbed up his taint. His body couldn’t help but get aroused by the sensation. His sheathe swelled, his dick hardening and sliding out. “Is there even such a… ah… thing as a pervert plant?” 

Then, he heard a distinct rip, and he realized the thing had torn his jacket in two. “No! I like that jacket! Stop it!” Scourge yelped as the tentacle continued to tease his ass and his balls, all the while more removing his clothing and tearing it to shreds. Some of them, looking as if they were coated in an odd fluid, began to rub at his now bare soles, and he couldn’t help but howl. “Aw, fuck!! N-Not therrrraaaah!!” He thrashed in his bonds, an almost electric pleasure shooting through his body, forced by the crafty vines. “The hell is your problem?!”

He blinked when a rustling noise sounded, and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was the oddest creature he’d seen, and he’d seen his share of things. It looked almost like a Mobian, with the way its eyes were large, and it had thin arms and legs. But… the skin looked roughed up and dark like bark, like a walking tree. It had no actual feet, instead supporting itself on a mass tangle of roots. In place of fur was leaves, and the eyes and mouth were filled with a green light. It was as large as Sergeant Simian, and seemed to smirk at him. The tentacle-like vines sprouted out of its body. Curiously, he noted that the ones securing his arms and legs were coming from its head, but the slimy ones…

Oh, hell, it was basically rubbing him with multiple dick vines!

“You entered my home…” it spoke, surprising him.

“S-So? The hell’s that gotta-aaaah do w-with anything?!” he barked, his voice shaky from his sensitive feet being rubbed. His cock throbbed madly due to the stimulation, getting steadily harder from it all.

The large beast giggled in amusement, amidst moans of its own. “So… the emerald is technically in my domain… so if you wanted it, you should have asked… You would have known I was here if you paid attention.”

The green hedgehog howled as he came due to the sensation, then it was completely the creature’s ballgame. “But you didn’t… so now I get to teach you a little lesson in being aware of your surroundings~” Scourge’s fingers clenched in the dirt, howling as a slimy cock vine wrapped around the base of his shaft, halting the rest of his seed in place. But it didn’t stop the electrical impulses from bombarding his body. 

“Aww, fuck me…” he grumbled. Then a slimy tentacle started doing just that, gently pistoning in and out of his ass while the others rubbed over his sensitive feet. “Nnngh!!” Thankfully, the creature seemed to want to hear his frustrated and pleasured noises, and they didn’t rape his mouth. “Auuuh!!” His cock throbbed madly in the other’s grip, his body trying to spew out in its instinctive drive to mate. “Fuuck… ah, it huuurts…”

He could now understand the pain of a withheld orgasm, as they happened over and over. His balls were almost packed to bursting! 

\---

Back in Starlight City, a certain blue hedgehog was leaning against the door of an old, slightly rusty vehicle, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Geez… Scourge is fast as me, the hell’s taking him so long?” he grumbled, crossing his arms in slight irritation. He wouldn’t admit it to his friends, but he didn’t like the fact that Scourge was away for quite some time. Amy came up to him, her expression pensive as she dusted off her t-shirt.

“He’s still not back yet?” she asked. Sonic scowled.

“If he was, we’d be on the move faster… Don’t like this, being all out in the open… Robotnik’s supporters frequent this area a lot…” Sonic tried to appear like he was concerned about that, but there was no denying he was just worried for his friend.

“…Maybe you should go look for him,” she suggested. “That forest is unknown territory. He could be stuck or something.”

“…Yeah, I guess… You and nerdbutt keep tabs on the van. I gotta juice,” Sonic took off in a hurry, hoping beyond hope that Scourge wasn’t in a dire predicament.

\---

He wasn’t sure how long this guy had been going at it. His body was wracked with pain and pleasure unlike anything he’d experienced. The tentacles in his ass felt surprisingly good, as did the ones on his feet, but therein was the problem. It felt so good, his body kept trying to jizz, but the damn vine wouldn’t let him!

“Gaaah! You son of a bitch! J-Just… nnngh…! Wait till I…!” Scourge’s ear twitched as he heard a noise in the distance, one that quickly grew closer. “What the…?” he tried to turn his head, but the tentacles continued to do their work. He glared hard at the odd creature and the Chaos Emerald which was just out of reach.

“Scourge!!” a shocked and obviously confused voice sounded. He blinked to see Sonic staring at him in some sort of morbid awe. “Are you okay?!” Scourge couldn’t help but blush deeper.

“If b-by okay you mean pissed the hell off and embarrassed as f-fuck, then yeah, I’m just peachy! Now get m-me out of here! This plant guy doesn’t know how to—uuuhhhhnnngg…” he moaned as it teased his prostate, making his hard cock dribble out.

“Oh, your friend?” the hybrid blinked and grinned. “Welcome to my home, hedgehog.” It continued to torture Scourge with pleasure, making him whine and spill pre-cum over the ground. “Don’t worry about him. I’m just teaching him a little lesson about entering someone’s domain without—”

Whatever the weird creature had to say, Sonic didn’t care. He could tell Scourge was in pain, and he easily tore through the vines with a Spin Dash. The hybrid yelped in pain, but Sonic was too fast for him to catch, and the two were out of the forest with the emerald in tow in less than a second. Scourge was grimacing slightly, but he seemed to be calming down now that the onslaught had stopped.

“I gotcha, Scourge. You’re safe now…” he muttered. He felt horrible that he’d waited so long… But at least Scourge didn’t seem traumatized by the event. He was a tough cookie. He slowed down to a slight jog, and he heard a voice in the back of his head speak up now that he was a bit more relaxed.

I’d be lying if I didn’t think that looked kinda…

‘Hot?’ Sonic finished his Super Form’s thought. As morbid as it sounded, it kinda was. He’d be one lying bastard if he said he didn’t think Scourge was attractive… He’d had many a dirty thought as of late involving him doing the same thing that creature had done.

His proximity to the emerald allowed a bit more strength to the normally insane Chaos Being, but thankfully Scourge was the psychological buffer.

Really hot…

Sonic wasn’t even really thinking about it, but the way he was carrying the hedgehog caused his pre-cum to ooze over his belly. “Uh… sorry…” Scourge muttered, being the first to realize it.

“Don’t worry about it, Scourge,” Sonic muttered. “Let’s just get you back to the van.”

Soon enough, they reached their ‘mobile base,’ and he gingerly set the nude hedgehog down on the couch. “Guess you’ll be out of commish for a while with your shoes torn to shreds…”

“Fuck the shoes, I’m more pissed about my jacket!” the green one scowled. “Dumbass plant… animal… alien… thing!” he wasn’t even sure what to call it. All he knew was that he was naked and hard, no thanks to the slime on his feet and the constant fucking.

“Hn,” Sonic grunted, though he couldn’t help but shiver at the memory of seeing Scourge’s ass getting penetrated. Looking so tight, and Chaos, it probably felt so warm in there…

Dangit, Sonic! Super screeched. You’re gonna get us both dripping if you keep that up!

“Uh, Blue?” Scourge asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Sonic shook his head and tried to look like his mind hadn’t rolled into the gutter. 

“What?” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“You’re actin’ funny…”

Sonic waved a hand as if to dismiss it. “Just still kinda weirded out by what happened back there… Anyway, I’m gonna wash up…” he made to turn around, surprised when Scourge halted him. “What now?”

The normally composed hedgehog blushed a bit. “Eh, y’ mind maybe getting something and helping me out? With this gunk on my feet, I might bust a nut or something just walking… they feel real sensitive right now…”

Sonic couldn’t fight back a blush at hearing that. “Alright… I’ll grab a bucket and a sponge for us real quick.”

Better grab a mop too… unless you’re planning on like, doing something to make sure he doesn’t cum all over the van while we’re getting him cleaned off…

Sonic nearly dropped the bucket at his other self’s remark. That was something he’d not considered… He exited the vehicle for a moment, leaving Scourge to sit there and sulk. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught so easily… But he supposed he wasn’t paying attention. And it could have been a lot worse. The tentacles didn’t make him bleed, and it felt pretty good on his prostate. It was more about just humiliating him, and it definitely succeeded in that. 

Soon, though, his musings were broken when Sonic returned with said items, showing his chest hadn’t been cleaned off. “Okay, Green. Gonna need ya t’ sit back and relax…” The former criminal nodded and tried to get comfortable, even with his raging hard-on in full view. “Now… Eh… I’m pretty sure you’re gonna start cumming from this…” the other stated, both of them blushing at the idea. “But don’t worry. I got an idea…”

Slowly, Sonic knelt down, and he opened his mouth. Scourge’s eyes shot wide in realization, but a pleased moan escaped him when those lips were on his dick. Sonic fought back a moan of his own. Scourge tasted so good, so earthy and spicy… The slightly musky pre-cum coated the flesh, making it slick with an added tang. He almost lost himself in the act, before remembering he had to tend to Scourge’s body.

He dipped the sponge into the warm water and started to clean the slime off of them, which he noticed was like a thin sap. It had a floral aroma, like natural honey, and he wondered just what its purpose was aside from being a good lubricant. The hero’s mind was pulled away from the slime when another liquid started firing off in his mouth.

Oooh fuck… He’s… he’s really cumming in our mouth!

‘Oh, shit… he tastes g-good…’

Both Sonic and his Super Form were in heaven now. There was no other way to describe it. They’d longed for a moment like this, and their desires were becoming harder and harder to ignore. They more he swallowed, the more they wanted!

Scourge howled as the wet sponge rubbed over his sensitive appendages, and he was glad that Sonic had taken one for the team and had his lips around his shaft. The hero didn’t even flinch when he started cumming—which was a damn good relief after being held back—but did seem to start rubbing him less…

“Nnngh!! Blue! Please! Please, hurr-mmph!!” His pleas were silenced by the sudden presence of Sonic’s lips, the hero’s hands digging possessively into his quills. 

He tensed, but fought his quills from following, and mewled when Sonic started humping his erection. To his shock, Sonic seemed almost… turned on by his screams… The other’s soft, warm tongue dipped into his mouth, being careful to avoid the sharp teeth, and the green one whined and mewled in pleasure.

He found his back pushed slightly against the van wall, his head tilted back in the kiss, a silent signal that the hero was pushing his dominance. The blush on his face couldn’t get any redder, and his ears flattened in a submissive gesture.

Slowly, though, those burning, needy lips pulled back, but just enough to where Sonic could mutter.

“Scourge… We can’t hold it anymore…”

‘We…?’ Scourge blearily looked into Sonic’s hazy eyes, unsure of what to say.

“It’s been so long…” the hero continued. “Ever since I lost Johnny, I thought I’d never feel something like this…” Slowly, Scourge wrapped his arms around Sonic’s lower back, letting him speak. He didn’t expect it to happen in between more deep kisses. “But when you came around…” A peach hand grasped at his thigh. “I felt it coming back… that spark… And Super felt it too…”

“S-Super…?” He honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought that his Super Form hated everything!

“Yes,” Sonic replied, his eye flashing slightly. “I want you… We want you… We love you…” He pushed the limb into a good position, and Scourge shivered as he knew what was coming next. “We need you…!”

Sonic moved his hips to hump at his sensitive sole, and Scourge began howling again. “Auugh, fuuuck!!”

“Seeing you… like that… moaning and hard…” Sonic huffed against his lips, making Scourge shiver. “And hearing you screaming… knowing we’re doing it is just… mmmh!” He crashed their mouths together again, quills glowing yellow for a split second as the two personalities meshed to get in on the action. Scourge started to spurt cum between their bellies from the stimulation on his foot.

The second he pulled their lips back, Sonic began jerking off his own gloves and his footwear, then lifted Scourge into the air. 

“I think we can do better than those vines,” Sonic said with a soft moan. Scourge tensed and shivered as he was lowered onto the hedgehog’s shaft, noticing how Sonic’s green eyes were outlined in red, showing the two were acting together.

“Nnngh, sh-shit…! Ah, thank Chaos…!” Scourge moaned. He surely hadn’t expected this to happen, but… if he knew one thing, Sonic was no liar. And damn, did it feel good! He was grateful that he’d eased up on his sensitive appendage, allowing him to actually enjoy this experience. Sonic moaned softly into his shoulder, teeth gently biting into his skin. Scourge mewled at the dominant move, lightly clawing at his back. “G-Guys, wait!”

“…What?”

Scourge’s cheeks turned deeply red, averting his eyes slightly. “There’s a little weird bit about males born on Moebius… we um… well… There’s a small chance I could get pregnant…”

Red-rimmed green eyes stared in slight shock, but it took mere seconds for the hedgehog to smirk. “That’s a risk we’ll take,” Sonic chuckled. “We’ve wanted this… for too long…” Scourge was pushed against the wall again, then his right leg was hiked up until his foot was above his shoulder.

“Mmmm…” Scourge shivered. “Oh, fuck, you two, you’re gonna do that again?”

“Oh yeah… your howls are ‘mazing…” the dual-personalities purred, and then a soft tongue started lapping at his soaked sole. Scourge screamed out, thrashing his head as he came again and again. He bucked back as best as he could, but his body was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure of his sensitive appendage being stimulated.

Cum shot out almost constantly, soaking their torsos in sticky whiteness, and Sonic grunted at the insane tight heat of Scourge’s ass. “Nngh! Fuck, it’s so good~!”

Scourge would have said the same thing if he was capable. All that pent up cum was finally coming out of his balls! He panted and screamed his lungs out, drool dripping between his shark-like teeth. His mind was hazy with pleasure, and his ears pinned back submissively. His face was deeply flushed and his eyes screwed shut.

They released his leg, only to switch to the other, and Scourge felt like he was going to lose his mind. That tongue felt so soft and warm! His hands tightly squeezed Sonic’s shoulders, trying to find a moment’s rest in the onslaught of pleasure, but they weren’t the type of people to give him a break. The thrusts were fast and furious, but slick thanks to the slime in his ass. There was no pain, only pure, unadulterated pleasure. He just kept fucking him, even as Scourge’s orgasm started to die down.

“Oh… Ah, Sonic, Super…” he whimpered, his entire body feeling like a taut bowstring even still. “Please…!” he opened his eyes slightly to see Sonic’s pleasured face, which made him feel a surge of warmth in his gut, knowing he was making them feel as good as he was.

“Scourge, Scourge…!!” Sonic and Super squealed out his name like a mantra, the blue one’s quills slightly raised and tinged in yellow. “Augh! Ah! G… Gonna…!”

He bit his lip and proceeded to fill Scourge’s body with seed, panting heavily as he pulled back. Scourge shivered and gasped in his recovery, feeling the sensitivity easing down. His cock had long stopped producing cum, but the pleasure was still there the entire time. Slowly, Sonic lied down on top of him. Scourge could feel Sonic’s heartbeat hammering away as fast as his own.

“Did… did that really… just happen?” he murmured. This day was so weird… Fucked by a plant monster, and now he’s been mated by an alternate of Blue’s? And he liked it? 

A soft chuckle escaped fawn lips. “Y-Yeah…” It was a bit awkward, they supposed… Scourge smirked and sighed happily. He couldn’t imagine ever getting screwed before, but… they were good, he’d say that much.

\---

A month later, Scourge bit his lip as he stood in front of Sonic, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ever since that fateful day, Scourge had acquiesced to his comrade’s requests to start dating, and they’d indulged in each other every so often, when time allowed.

‘Guess that first time was all it took…’ he frowned. He just had to wonder though, would they be okay? They were still fighting, still dealing with trouble… He watched as Sonic finally lowered the small rod in his hands. A pregnancy test, marked positive. “I’m—mmph!” Gloved hands yanked him down into a fierce, passionate kiss, the kind that left him dizzy and weak in the knees. ‘Chaos, how are they so good at that…?’ he wondered. 

Sonic pulled back just barely, his voice soft, eyes pulsating red and green. “We have some work to do… no kid of ours is going to live in a world ruled by Robotnik.”

Scourge shivered at the tone Sonic used, knowing that things were about to get even more serious now. But despite that, he smirked and fistbumped his lovers, giving a wild grin as he lowered his shades. “Let’s go bust some shit up, then.” He was more than ready to fight. As they headed off toward the horizon, one thought went across all three of their minds.

The countdown starts… Robotnik, your time is up!


End file.
